


It’s about to go down

by Android18



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Developing Friendships, Dragons, Elves, Friendship/Love, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Android18/pseuds/Android18
Summary: Fantasy AUElven Jean and Knight Marco are finally managing getting along despite their differences when it appears.





	It’s about to go down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makkachino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkachino/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! I was your secret Santa! I had so much fun drawing it, I live for the fantasy AUs. I hope you like it! ^_^
> 
> *Edit* I just realized I misspelled Christmas T.T sry OTL


End file.
